Lauren
Lauren, labelled The Sweet Volleyball Star, was a camper of Total Drama All Stars as member of Walk Of Fame. Biography Sweet, gorgeous and all-round attractive are words that describe Lauren. Born in New York, Lauren moved to Canada at the age of five. Raised by a wealthy family, she has always had it all and was spoilt alot as a child. Lauren is also very successful at school and is an A+ student. She excels in sport, especially in volleyball; where her passion lies. Lauren holds the role of her school's volleyball team and the co-captain of the gymnastics team. Despite, being 'the total package' Lauren has never had a boyfriend, much to her disappointment, and is hoping to find one soon. Her qualities include; sweet, friendly, caring, gentle, loyal and flirty. Lauren isn't afraid to do anything new and cares for all her friends and everyone around her. Audition Tape Three teenagers are shown in Central Park, New York. The boy wearing the blue shirt speaks. Luke: "Hey! I'm Luke, and my sister, Lauren is going to dominate Total Drama All Stars!" Lauren: *nudges Luke* "Uh, Luke, technically I'm not even in it yet!" The boy with the white shirt speaks. Curtis: "Luke! Just shut up, you're ruining Lo's audition!" Lauren: "Anyway, please pick me, because I'm strong *Lauren shows her muscles*, reliable, trustworthy, caring, friendly and I'm an honest competitor." Luke:" Also, she's a loser, because she doesn't even have a boyfriend! *laughs*" Lauren: *punches Luke* "SHUT UP!" Lauren: *smiles and turns off the camera* LoLukeCurtisByEBGR.jpg|Lauren and her brothers Luke and Curtis in her audition. Lauren's Interview Before TDAS What's your best quality? - My best quality is probably my talent at volleyball. Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Pop/Dance *Light Pink and Crystal Blue *Just Go With It *Salad Describe your craziest dream - My craziest dream was probably when I was in space, the next moment I was in America and the next moment I was heaven.....so weird. I think the universe was trying to tell me something... Best Memory from childhood? - Definatley scoring the winning point at a volleyball game, I was so proud and it made us win the championships! Most embarrassing moment at school? - Oh my gosh. I once was walking down the hill at school, and tripped into a puddle of mud. I had to walk around with mud all over my butt all day! It was humiliating. Ten years from now what are you doing? - Ten years from now, I would be playing volleyball at the olympics, and I would be married with a hot husband, who would be cheering me on from the crowd. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? - I would totally take Nick to watch a volleyball game, then we would go to watch a movie at the cinemas....don't tell him...ok?....Please?! It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? - RUN. FOR. MY .LIFE! What do you think of the other competitors? *'Alex- '''He seems nice, I hope we can be friends, *'Boxe- Oh, Boxe is handsome, but he can be kinda mean... *'Chris P- '''I think he's a bit of a nerd, but I don't mind, nerds are cool. 8D *'Clara-''' I think she's like Izzy from Total Drama. Yep, Izzy, but she's cool :) *'Danny- '''He looks relaxed, but he says he is a weasel...so....yeah....I don't like that.... *'Dex- 'Dex is awesome! He's my best friend in the competition, and he's a great guy. *'Erick- 'Erick, Is SO cute! Except he already has a girlfriend. *'James- 'He's nice, and a friend. *'Jenny- 'I think she's a Queen Bee and that she's really mean. *'Katelyn- 'One of my best friends in the competition, we have so much in common. *'Linda- 'She can be kinda mean, but she seems ok. *'Mariah- 'She seems sweet and I love her clothes. *'Nick- 'Total bad boy,but I'm all for that, plus danger is hot and he's pretty cute. *blushes* *'Samantha-''' I think that she is really hyper... and her clothes are so bright they make my eyes go funny. *'Serena- '''Serena is suppost to be mean; so I've heard, except she's really friendly towards me, she's a great friend. *'Shawn- 'He seems cool, and I love his music. The dude can sure sing. *'Skyler- '''She is a great skateboarder! She beat me she's still awesome. Trivia Confessionals '''Episode One *"This is awesome! I've always dreamed of becoming famous!" *"Oooh...there are ALOT of cute guys here, not like at home!" *"Running? Easy! I'm like as fast as a cheater!" Episode Two *"Vitoria is going to LOVE our idea for the challenge! *"I got a Gilded Cavi! Oh-yeah!" Episode Three *"Now. I HATE lasers! How am I suppost to try and dance without getting zapped!" *after being zapped* Where am I?....*falls off the confessional chair* *after Nick flirts with her* "Nick is really cute and sweet... *blushes* Episode Four *"I'm not a big fan of being in tight spaces...." *"Kinda don't like the idea of being in a jail cell." *"My flexiblity skills totally came in handy today! Doing gymnastics as a kid really paid off." Episode Five *"I seriously thought I was going to die being stuck up high." *"..I think I might have broken my arm after falling. Or at lease sprained it....can you even sprain your arm???" *"It seems as if Skyler and Dex are back together, good for them." ;D Gallery LaurenWithoutHoodie.png|What Lauren looks like without her hoodie on. LaurenVolleyballOutfitByEBGR.png|Lauren's Volleyball Outfit Lauren at the dock.png|Lauren relaxing by the dock. Made by Magic. DSCN1201.JPG|Lauren, Drawn by Me LaurenDress.png|Lauren's Formal Dress Wear LaurenBathingSuit.png|Lauren's Swim Suit lauren design-shame design.png Total Drama All Stars Gallery Laurenarriving.png|Lauren arriving. Run Contestant.png|Lauren and the other contestants running. Running.png|Lauren getting ready to run. IntroTDAS-1-.png|Lauren in the Total Drama All Stars Group photo. SerenaLaurenByEBGR.png|Serena & Lauren, made by EBGR. Skylaudex2ByEbgr.png|Lauren, Skyler & Dex Friendship V-I-T-Ó-R-I-A.png|Lauren and her Team Walk of Fame. NickrenEBGR.jpg|The Attraction Between Nick and Lauren.... New Canvas.png|Lauren and Nick in the water. NickrenRunningRaceByEBGR.png|Nick and Lauren's running race. Jennylaurenboxeargue.png|Lauren, Jenny and Boxe cheer for James. Lauren dance.png|Lauren does not like lasers. Nickrenfirsimage.png|Nick flirts with Lauren. NewCanvas14.png|Lauren uses her flexibilty skills... New Canvas60.png|Lauren & Nick. undefined|undefined|link=undefined undefined|undefined|link=undefined NickeoandLauriet.png|Nick tries to not let Lauren fall..... Laurietfall.png|which fails... Categoria:Female Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Walk of fame Categoria:EBGR